


calm as still water

by fineosaur



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2019 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Farewell Promises, Fix-It of Sorts, a conversation between arya and gendry before she sets sail, but not really, tiny bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineosaur/pseuds/fineosaur
Summary: Arya needs to leave Westeros in order to find peace after a life of hardship. Everything in sight reminding her of the ones she lost. Gendry stops her, conceding to her departure after she makes a promise.





	calm as still water

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: **I'll Be There**

He watched her give her farewells to her family on King’s Landing’s dock upon the Blackwater. From where he stood, he could see the tears glistening in her grey eyes as she talked to her brother, a conversation inaudible to Gendry. They hadn’t talked since that night, the night where he drunkenly ruined everything between them. He was torn by her refusal of his proposal that night, the wound twinged further when he learned the next day that she had left the castle in the dead of night. He had worried that perhaps he had driven her away with his senseless marriage proposal, moons later however he realised that how idiotic that idea was. That night was a blur of unthought out actions. The moment he was legitimised, all those barriers that he was determined to build between them since their childhood, crumbled and fell. He thought, perhaps now he was worthy of being her family, not just the bastard blacksmith to a lady.

Gendry watched as Jon boarded his ship and Sansa pushed Bran’s chair, the both of them departing off the dock. By now, he had months of thinking up what he would say to her when they would meet again. Months of cringing at his thoughtless actions, months of solitude in an unfamiliar castle that was home to his ancestors, he often found himself feeling unworthy of it, merely a pawn in the late Queen Daenerys’s efforts to claim the throne. He’d often have to remind himself that he was no longer a bastard, _no longer Gendry Waters_, but Gendry Baratheon, last surviving son to the late King Robert Baratheon, if not him, who else?

He made his way down the dock, towards the girl who constantly occupied his mind. “I never realised proposing meant I’d become a stranger to you.” He told her in an effort to break the ice Gendry glanced at the sky, squinting due to the sun’s glare before settling his eyes on her.

Arya turned at the sound of his voice, tears were still clinging to her cheeks. She knew any words she would say would come out unsteady and teary. She took a step towards him, resting her left palm on his chest, feeling the fabric of his leather tunic. The black leather brought out the blue in his eyes, the blue that was unique to him, a deep, clear blue she had only ever seen in his eyes. He had a sword strapped to his side, his hair still short but black as ever. It was hard to have him there, after she knew the chances of them being together after her travels were scarce. More tears rolled down her face as her gaze dropped to the gaps between the dock, she was still holding onto him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” She said, sniffling as her voice came out croaky.

”I couldn’t let the last memory you have of me be a drunken proposal.” He stated, holding onto the hand that rested on his chest, gripping at his tunic. “Where will you be going?” Gendry asked, looking down at her, cheek brushing against her hair.

”I’m sorry.” She apologised, looking back at his face. “I shouldn’t have left like that, I just- it scared me. Suddenly it was all real, the dead were gone and everything was falling into place.” Arya explained, voice still watery as tears rolled down her face. “You were saying you loved me and all I could think about was the voices of the ones I’d lost. The terribly done statue of my father in the crypts, all I could think about was avenging them and that meant I could die.”

”None of that matters now.” Gendry told her, pulling her closer to comfort her. “Where will you be going?” He repeated.

”West of Westeros. I can’t stay here, not right now. Everywhere I once knew reminds me of everything I’ve ever lost.” Arya explained to him, now embracing him, her face rested on his tunic. “The last time I left here, my father had died and I met you.” She sniffled.

”Horrid occasion for a meeting. Still, I can’t imagine not having met you.” He tried cheering her up, but he could still feel her unsteady breathing. “I meant what I said, you know? It was a stupid proposal, I should have known better than that. But I meant it. _None of this will be worth it without you._”

”I can’t-“ She started, but he cut her off.

”I’m not asking you again, not now. I’m just letting you know. I meant that, you’re beautiful and I love you. I can’t imagine loving anyone else, I can’t imagine living my life knowing you’re not coming back to me someday. So instead, I’m telling you that, I’m here. I will always be here, if you need 10 years or even 10 moons, I will be here. I’ve waited years, thinking you had died. Now that you’re alive I can wait longer. I want you to feel like you have a home to come back to. Storm’s End will be open to you, whenever you choose to return.” Gendry articulated. He never tried to be eloquent, it wasn’t his forte, he was just a smith’s apprentice afterall. This time, he thought perhaps he had done a good job. He held two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. He used his other hand to wipe away the stray tears that kept escaping from her eyes.

”Gendry-“ She said softly, closing her eyes as he rested his forehead on hers. “I do love you, as well.”

At her confession he tilted her chin further and leaned down to kiss her. It was more than a kiss, through it he poured out the love he held for her all these years past. The kiss was his promise that he would be there, waiting for her. That he understood why she had to leave, even if she never wanted to.

> _She spun away and said to him,_
> 
> __
> 
> no featherbed for me.
> 
> __
> 
> I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,
> 
> __
> 
> and bind my hair with grass,
> 
> __
> 
> But you can be my forest love,
> 
> __
> 
> and me your forest lass.
> 
> __

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fics from this week, means a lot to me!  
monday, august 12th - Marry Me Now - **“smith’s apprentice or lord”**  
tuesday, august 13th - Reunion - **“dimly lit, deep blue ice”**  
wednesday, august 14th - Just Get Naked & Let’s Run Away - **“it’s impractical”**  
thursday, august 15th - Don’t Lie to Me -** “homesick”**  
friday, august 16th - I’ll Be There - **“calm as still water”**  
saturday, august 17th - Because I Can - **“i couldn’t utter my love when it counted”**  
follow me on my tumblr  
\- fineosaur


End file.
